Blood of Innocents
by Dreamlight
Summary: A black orb comes into Ranma's possession, one that increases his power more than tenfold, but there's a drawback. It survives on it's host by slowly taking away the host's sanity. What happens when Ranma has no selfcontrol? Warning: Deaths
1. Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma 1/2

_I'm not really into this kind of thing, but I'm writing it nonetheless. Oh well._

{These hold flashbacks}

_Enjoy._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Flying through the skies, a giant orb of blackness was falling._

Ranma sat on the roof of the Tendo residence, a sad look on his face.

{"You're nothing but a pervert Ranma!" Akane's voice rang in his head as she prepared to strike him.}

Didn't Akane realize that he never caused any of those incidents? Why wouldn't she listen? Maybe he needed to consider...was it time?

_The orb as if sensing the rage Ranma held, made it's way towards him._

{"Ranma Saotome, prepare to die!" Ryoga's voice rumbled.}

Ranma had never truly meant to make an enemy out of Ryoga, all he wanted was...maybe not friendship, but he didn't want the hatred Ryoga had aimed at him. The time was coming....

_It rolled to the roof Ranma sat on, then leaped as high as it could to land near him._

{"Stop bullying P-Chan!" Akane yelled, slamming his head into the ground.}

Ranma cringed as that memory hit him. It was strange that Ryoga always claimed Ranma was the dishonorable one, but Ryoga always slept with his fiancée as a pig. Maybe it was time…

_A black orb appeared next to Ranma's foot, slowly growing._

{"Beloved Pig-Tailed girl!" Kuno cried as he latched on to her and wept.}

{"Saotome, for the sins against my two loves I shall punish you!" Kuno lunged at Ranma before flying through the air, courtesy of Ranma's foot.}

Kuno, and his sister; ignorance embodied. Never would they listen to him, but now... perhaps it was time….

_The blackness wrapped around his leg, slowly traveling up._

{"Try it again!" Genma yelled as he shoved his son into the pit filled with cats, not caring about the tears that Ranma wept.}

His own father, doing whatever it took to get what he wanted. Whether it be selling Ranma for food or placing Ranma in danger to save himself, Genma just didn't love his son as much as he did himself. Time was coming...

_Reaching his waist and spreading, causing his bottom half to be covered in darkness._

{"What a haul!" An old and wrinkled man, Happosai, yelled as he ran through the streets. A redheaded woman chased after him, but a crowd of girls ran her over while chasing the man.}

The old pervert, one who deserved punishment more than the others. Ranma would beat him one day, then make sure that Happosai never came back. Time....

_His neck was covered, the blackness had covered Ranma almost completely._

{"Shampoo make too too good Ramen for Airen!" Shampoo exclaimed, latching onto Ranma. Akane growled and sent Ranma into the world of inhuman headaches as the mallet pounded onto his head.}

Shampoo, one whose ignorance matched Kuno's. She would never let Ranma go, not without his or someone he cared about dying. Time.....

_The blackness wrapped around his head, now completely covering Ranma's body._

_Time... to kill them all..._

* * *

Happosai leaped from rooftop to rooftop, smiling gleefully as he did so. A bag he carried, one filled with panties, was full to the brim, at least until a shadow sliced through it, spilling it all and causing Happosai to stop and looked for his attacker with rage.

"I had silky white ones in there!" He yelled, looking for whoever had destroyed his sacred collection. A laugh behind him, Happosai turned, a black whip wrapped around his throat.

"Ah, poor Happosai," A voice said. Out of the shadows of a chimney walked a figure draped in dark robes, it's body was completely covered. The face was blocked from sight with a hood. A black katana was held in the stranger's hand, one that glowed with a strange red aura. The other hand held the whip that had wrapped around Happosai's throat.

"W-who are y-you?" Happosai managed to get out, the whip was blocking most of the air from his lungs.

"Your fears embodied," The stranger said, voice revealing to be a man. Happosai scrunched his face in concentration, that voice sounded familiar. "Oh? You seem to recognize my voice, that's good. Can you place it in your faded mind old one?"

_That voice...._

The whip tightened around his throat, all air stopped. Slowly tightening...his neck was straining against it...

_Sounded like...._

A loud snap echoed in the streets, but no one paid any attention to it as worse sounds happened around Nerima. No one knew of the fallen body of the aged pervert as it dropped from the strangers whip, the said item retracting into the robed ones arm, disappearing.

"Ranma..." Happosai coughed before he died. The cloaked man let out a laugh before fading into the shadows. To anyone who knew this man they'd realize there was something different about the laugh.

It was his first laugh of true happiness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Strange eh? I'm not the greatest at these kind of things, but I'm trying. This chapter was short, but it was more of a prologue than an actual chapter. The black orb will be explained later, don't bother asking about it yet. For those who've read please review, those are the lifeblood of my stories. Thanks!_

_-Dreamwriter_


	2. Family time

_Back again with Blood of Innocents: chapter 2. Ranma killed Happosai in last chapter...YES!!! Oh come on, haven't you ever watched the series and just wished the old fart would die? If not then...well I'm not going to say as this fic is PG-13. Enjoy the rest!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Ranma yawned and stretched as he woke up. It was a strange dream he'd had last night, watching Happosai get killed. As much as he hated the old pervert, Ranma didn't want him _dead_....just removed from his life.

"Ranma!" Akane's voice came from outside his room. "Get ready or we'll be late!"

"Okay!" He yelled, running to his closet to get his clothes. After getting them he went to the bath and stripped, then climbed in. While bathing he noticed a black pendent around his neck.

"What's this?" He asked himself. It obviously wasn't a gift from his pops, who'd more likely sell it than consider giving it to his son. Ranma tried to take it off, but the chain seemed to tighten around his neck making it impossible to remove without breaking it, which was something he didn't want to do.

"Better not be a trick from the old ghoul," He said, choosing to ignore it. The pendent loosened itself and he bathed. After walking out and getting dressed he went downstairs for breakfast, sitting next to Akane and his father. He grabbed a bowl and dug in, eating at a pace that amazed even Genma.

"When did your speed increase boy?" Genma demanded. Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"What're you talking about old man?" Ranma asked. He looked around, noticing Happosai wasn't there. "Where's the pervert?"

"He didn't return yesterday," Soun answered. Ranma shrugged it off, it wasn't the first time Happosai had gone missing, most likely Tarou had come and kidnapped him again. When he and Akane finished they both ran off to school. Ranma reached the school in record time, not even realizing that he'd left Akane behind.

"Got here early today," He smirked, turning to where Akane would be. "Akane?"

"Baka!" Her voice came from behind him and a postbox flew into the back of his head, causing him to fall to the floor. "You didn't have to leave me behind!"

_Vengeance......_

Ranma stood up, sending the postbox fly from him, and stared Akane in the eyes.

"Listen bitch!" Ranma pointed at her angrily. Akane's eyes widened at that, _no_ one called her that before, especially not Ranma. "If you _ever_ hurt me again for something that's not my fault, I'll snap your neck. Got that?"

Akane nodded, too shocked to protest. Ranma gave her a smile that showed his teeth and was in no way pleasant.

"Good," As if a daze had been broken Ranma returned to normal and walked to the school, kicking Kuno high into the fields of clouds when the ignorant swordsman leaped at him to attack.

* * * 

Cologne's head shot up as she felt something...something evil, and powerful. The ki signature was similar to Son-in-Law's, but Ranma's aura wasn't tainted with such evil as this was.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Cologne commented as she continued making her ramen.

* * * After School * * *

"Where the hell am I now?!" A voice roared from behind Ranma has he walked home. Akane had stayed behind to walk home with two of her friends. Ranma sighed and turned to face Ryoga.

"Hello P-Chan," Ranma taunted, his necklace glowed without him realizing it.

"Ranma Saotome!" Ryoga yelled. "Prepare to die!"

Ryoga lunged at Ranma, attacking with all his power. Ranma smirked, dodging and weaving through the attacks, never even touched.

_How's he doing this?_ Ryoga thought to himself before he was kicked into a wall. The once sturdy structure crumbled, completely covering him. Ranma smirked and his eyes flashed red. He turned away from the unconscious Ryoga and walked home, whistling an upbeat tune.

* * * Tendo's Residence, several hours later.* * *

As Ranma slept Genma quietly snuck over to his sons sleeping form.

_That necklace of his could make me money_, Genma thought to himself, a greedy smile in place. He slowly grabbed the pendent, made sure Ranma still slept, then pulled...until it started glowing. Genma let go and fell on his rear in surprise. Ranma's eyes snapped open, glowing the same color as his necklace, and sat up. Genma gaped at his son, wondering what had happened to the blue that normally filled Ranma's eyes. Ranma grabbed Genma and threw him outside the window, which a mysterious gust of wind had opened. Genma landed just on the edge of the pond and Ranma leaped after him.

"All my life _father_," Ranma said in a cold voice. "You've stolen from me, beaten me, and even tried to degrade me. I think I've grown rather tired of it, time to end the suffering."

Genma's eyes widened. "Y-you wouldn't!"

"Kill you?" Ranma laughed. "No, as a member of my family I'll spare you that punishment."

Genma sighed in relief. "Good boy."

"No, I don't think so _father_," Ranma said, saying the word 'father' as more of an insult than a title. "Justice still needs to be served." Genma quivered in fear as Ranma stood, black shadows surrounding and completely covering his son.

"You'll never hurt anyone ever again," Ranma said, his arm lengthened and growing. When it stopped a red katana rested in his palm. "I've never dissected a frog in science, maybe a human will do just as well." 

"Help me!" Genma cried out before turning around and running. Ranma laughed and snapped his fingers, a black dome appeared around them. 

"Soundproof," Ranma said. Genma pounded against the dark wall, but, despite the man's strength, it stood unfazed. "It's quite solid as well. I think it's time to spend some quality time with you _father_." 

No one ever heard the screams of Genma Saotome as his son slowly peeled off his skin, but Ranma didn't stop there. The next morning Genma was found several miles from the Tendo Dojo; a limbless mess of blood and sinew and barely clinging to life. The eldest Saotome had his mouth sown shut with a strange black string that could not be taken off; he'd never be able to talk again; even if the insanity that had taken hold of him didn't prevent it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

_Well, that's it for chapter two. In case you can't tell, I don't like Genma much either. I wonder...who'll suffer next chapter?_


	3. Cleansing

_Hm…this story is more successful that I'd thought it would be. Enjoy_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Punishment will descend on wings of death._

_All those who sinned will now be judged._

_The blood of innocents will flood the world._

_-Unknown source_

>->->->->-

Ranma bolted awake, eyes wide and sweat covering his body. He held a hand over his chest and tried to regain the breath from a scream he'd not realized he let out. Realizing how he woke up, Ranma reflexively cringed, expecting a blow from his father…until he remembered what happened to his father. Ranma gotten his breathing under control and did his best to restrain the tears that came forth. While Genma had never been the best father, or even close to a real father, Ranma did love the old man. Despite his attempts to restrain them, tears flowed from his eyes and a sobs shook his body.

"Dad…" He brought his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, finally giving into the sorrow. The door to his room slid open, startling Ranma. He made a futile attempt to cover his tears with the blanket he sat on, but the tears and sobs wouldn't stop.

"Ranma?" Kasumi's shaky voice questioned. Ranma turned away from the door.

"I...I'm fine," He lied, but his voice came out strained. Kasumi came in and kneeled on his bed, taking the blanket off and wrapping her arms around him. Ranma stiffened at first, but gave into the comfort the eldest Tendo daughter gave and eventually cried onto her shoulder.

"H-he-he-he's g-gone," Ranma made out in between sobs. "I-I nev-never was clo-close t-to him, but he wa-was all I ha-had." Kasumi rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm here Ranma," She said. "I'm not leaving, don't worry."

They stayed like that for an unmeasured time, but eventually Ranma's breathing evened and he fell asleep. Kasumi smiled at his form and gently lay his body onto the bed, pulling the blanket on top of him. After standing she gave him a last glance and headed to the kitchen. Morning was coming and a meal was in order.

A red glow covered Ranma for a second and the orb on his neck floated from his chest.

_He's mine…_ A raspy, yet feminine, voice echoed throughout the room.

>->->->->-

Ranma smiled to himself while toweled his hair off. He walked downstairs to meet the Tendo's living room where breakfast had been set up, and sat down. Nabiki looked at him oddly for a second as he sat down, as if something about him made her feel uncertain. Kasumi sat across from Ranma, who grinned at her with a food-stuffed mouth and she let out a giggle. Soun sat at his end of the table with a dazed expression; one a person has when something happened that they couldn't cope with.

"Saotome..." He whispered, tears filled his eyes and the food in front of him went by unnoticed. Nabiki looked at her father for a second before shrugging and continuing her meal. Why should she care about the elder Saotome? Heck, she only cared about herself and her family, but not much for a pair of freeloaders. At least Ranma provided some extra cash with the photos she took of him, but Genma did nothing at all.

"Well I'm off," Ranma grabbed his pack and stood up. Normally he'd walk with Akane, but she was staying home from an illness.

"Have a good day at school!" Kasumi called as he left. Ranma gave her the thumbs up and walked out of the house.

>->->->->-

Cologne shuddered, the fifth time in the last hour. Something was wrong, she could _feel_ it. The feeling of death was increasing lately and she was becoming worried. Shampoo walked by with a case full of Ramen.

"Shampoo make delivery to husband, is okay?" Shampoo asked. Cologne nodded, not really paying attention. Shampoo giggled and ran off.

>->->->->-

"Airen!" A high-pitched voice called out. Ranma groaned as Shampoo glomped onto him, snuggling her face into his neck.

"Shampoo I have school!" Ranma pried her off. "Let me go."

"You take Shampoo on date?" The blue-haired woman asked. Ranma rolled his eyes.

"_No_," He said firmly.

"Enemy of women!" A masculine voice yelled. Ranma jumped onto a fence, dodging the variety of weapons that flew at him. Shampoo huffed and rode off, wanting to avoid the blind fighter.

"Mousse, I'm gonna be late for school!" Ranma exclaimed. A burning sensation was growing inside him, but he did his best to ignore it.

"I don't care, I'll avenge-" Mousse was interrupted by a foot kicking him into the sky.

"Back off," Ranma rasped. He leaped off the fence. "I'm gonna be late."

SPLASH!!

The burning sensation grew and Ranma's eyes glowed red, he turned to the woman throwing water on the sidewalk and grinned.

>->->->->-

"Late, gonna be late!" Ranma yelled as ran full speed. He made it inside the fenced schoolyard just as they were closing the gates and ran into the school.

"Made it…." Ranma sighed in relief.

>->->->->-

"Grandma, we're here!" A masculine voice called out. A tall man with brown hair walked into the house. A small girl walked with him with raven hair.

"Daddy what's that dripping sound?" She asked. The man shrugged.

"She probably left the sink on," He suggested. "Grandma?" He shouted.

"I need to use the potty daddy," The little girl tugged at her dads pant leg.

"Sure go ahead honey," Her father walked further inside.

Carol Shemming was only five years old. She liked Power Rangers and she loved eating Lucky Charms every morning for breakfast. She'd even eat it at night when her dad was sleeping on the couch with a 'hooky' woman. Carol often was teased in school because of her large glasses and pale skin. She loved her father and he loved her too and today she was going to visit her great-grandma. Carol loved visiting her great-grandma because she'd always get a dollar. A whole dollar for just sitting on an old lady's lap.

She wouldn't be getting her dollar today.

Carol stopped outside the bathroom, where the dripping sound had increased. She slowly pushed the door open and walked in, slipping and falling.

A loud scream followed.

Mr. Shemming ran to the source to find his daughter laying on her back, screaming her little head off. He followed her gaze and was soon mimicking his child

On the ceiling of the bathroom was a naked elderly woman. Her arms were spread with a black ring around her wrists and ankles, pinning her horizontally to the roof. Blood was dripping from long gashes on her forearms, ankles, and stomach. Someone had taken her blood and written on the mirror a message that was never figured out.

_Wash your own sins first._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Not who you expected to die huh? Well I promise it'll be a main character to die next chapter. Keep reading._


End file.
